Veteran Ranch
"You know something, sweetheart? ... This place don't look that bad," '' -- Edwards to Charlotte about the farm '''Veteran Ranch', formerly known as Sasha Farm, is a major location from ''Season 1'' until ''Season 4'' of the'' 'New Age' Extension of ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. It is a vast ranch and later survivor community located southeast from Adams Air Force Base and served as the retirement home of Harry Edwards where he raised his family. In addition, several of his remaining good friends have lived out their lives on the ranch. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, the ranch was a family ranch that likely raised cows and sheep. It also had its own water supply. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, a scouting mission representing the Government to the east discovered the derelict ranch in southern Montana, not far from Adams Air Force Base. It was eventually converted into a safe-house for their president, Antony Eden. Season 35 'Of Pain and Suffering' The ranch first physically appears as Edwards arrives in Montana on the manhunt for Eden. Upon discovering it, he challenges Eden to a final duel, resulting in Eden's death and Edwards losing his lower left arm. Ten days later, the farm has been reinforced and renamed Veteran Ranch. Edwards has moved his entire family onto the ranch and stepped down as leader of AAFB and the Commonwealth. Bethany begins planting crops and Carl leads an effort to construct a better fence around the land. Edwards himself has welcomed people from other communities onto the ranch to maintain it in return for bed and board. He himself is now working on repairing the house at the centre of the ranch. Season 1 'A Larger World' Eighteen years later, Edwards and his family are still living on the ranch. As Edwards leaves his house and walks through his ranch, Veteran Ranch is shown to have been massively upgraded since the series finale and his duel with Antony Eden, with a wall now surrounding the ranch, numerous workers in the fields, small wooden houses dotted around the ranch and blossoming fields filled with crops and orchards. 'We Find Ourselves' Inhabitants Edwards Family * Dominic Edwards - co-owner of the ranch, commander of the New Chicago Militia * Charlotte Edwards - co-owner of the ranch * John Smith - former farm manager and later leader * ''Harry Edwards'' - former owner of the ranch, family patriarch, father of Dominic and Charlotte Edwards * Bethany Edwards - gardener, mother of Dominic and Charlotte Edwards * Jacob Edwards - School of Defence student, former member of the New Chicago Volunteer Troop, member of the New Graystone Military Other Residents * Carl McKenzie - medic and farmhand * ''Nathan Carlson'' - worker, head of staff * Unnamed Worker ''- field worker * ''Six's Family Formerly * Hope Edwards - former School of Defence student, former member of the Commonwealth Military, former co-leader of Freedomtown, soldier of the Columbian Commonwealth * Drew Stanton - tribal, soldier of the New Graystone Military * ''Shadowman'' - blind swordsman, farm protector, self-banished * ''Florence'' - former stable worker, co-leader of Freedomtown * ''Six'' - former orchard worker, soldier in Freedomtown * ''James'' - field worker, joined the New Buckingham Corps Deaths * Helicopter Pilot - shot in the back of the head by Antony Eden * Antony Eden - repeatedly stabbed in the stomach and chest by Edwards and put down by Edwards before reanimation. * Evie - devoured by walkers * Six's Father - suicide by poisoning, shot in the head by Dominic * Six's Mother - suicide by poisoning, stabbed in the head by John * Six's siblings - devoured by their reanimated parents * Harry Edwards - heart attack due to stress and poisoning by Sarah Terringham, put down by Hope Edwards after reanimation * Carl McKenzie - suicide via self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head * Florence's parents - killed by the ranch's militia (confirmed fate) * Several unnamed people Trivia * Sasha Farm was chosen as Eden's most isolated safe house due to his affection for its name. ** The ranch is also Eden's final resting place, with Edwards having buried him just outside of the ranch's outmost fence. * The barn was originally going to be filled with several reanimated friends of Edwards, including Bethany, Evie and Ashleigh Smith, and even Antony Eden. This idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:Locations Category:The 'New Age' Extension Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Communities Category:Montana